


The Fairy Ring

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Fae Robbie Rotten, Faeries Made Them Do It, Fuck Or Die, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: Sportacus ends up in a fairy ring and Robbie Rotten has to save him. Neither are happy with the results.Please read the notes at the beginning.One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as rape/non-con because there are mentionings of unconsented touching and using of unknown beings to Sportacus in this fic. The whole fic is basically Robbie and Sportacus being forced to have sex for voyeuristic faeries. Although I imagine both of them having feelings for one another, which Sportacus' feelings are made known about due to it being from his third person pov, it is still not a situation either are comfortable with. They are being forced to have sex with each other when they are not ready to and in front of others. If this will trigger you, please don't read it. Go find one of the many happy fics between these two to read instead.

He can’t remember how it had happened. They had all been in the woods. It had started with one of Robbie’s latest schemes but then something had gone wrong. Something always goes wrong in Lazytown when Robbie Rotten, the children, and Sportacus are all together.

Sportacus had never imagined things going this poorly though.

Ziggy hadn’t noticed the ring of mushrooms on the forest floor and had been running straight for it. He certainly couldn’t have been running towards it on purpose. Everyone knew what a ring of mushrooms meant. 

Sportacus had pushed the boy out of the way just before he had stepped into it. But he had rolled into it instead. Sportacus remembered looking up and meeting Robbie’s wide eyes on the other side of the circle. Robbie’s mouth had opened in the beginning of a shout, but then there was nothing.

Suddenly, there was everything. There was movement and sound all around.

Sportacus moved. For minutes or months, he didn’t know, but he continued to move and dance and jump and flip. The world blurred in endless, frantic movement, surrounded by blurry others and yet filled with a loneliness. He was joined in an euphoric dance by others that he could never see clearly. 

He couldn’t stop moving even if he had wanted to. The rhythm of that world was echoless but rang out across the world, impossible to ignore or deny. Everything hurt.

There were voices all around him, mixing into the music so completely he couldn’t tell the difference. Taunting calls of “Caught us an elf!” and “Foolish enough to fall into our trap.” He knew there were conversations happening around him, but he could only catch pieces of them as his body continued to move and to be moved by others. “Use him until he runs out of energy,” mixed with “Much more useful than any human.” Sportacus had lost sense of time completely, but he could see eyes that would glow gold and green and silver and gray. There were mouths before him curved into pleased smiles. There were mouths against him.

He wasn’t the only one there but he could do nothing for the others. He couldn’t do anything even for himself no matter how hard he tried. It was hard enough just to try and keep his wits about him. He twirled and jumped and lived to be the amusement of the others. Sportacus could feel all of eternity passing him by. There was weight pressed against him, or sometimes he would be grabbed and guided elsewhere. Sometimes he felt someone curl against him, a mouth leaning down to swallow his mouth, hands that traced along every line of his body.

Sportacus only knew the euphoria and the pain. He only knew the hands and the dance. He knew the certainty that he would never stop moving.

Then he heard Robbie’s voice.

He couldn’t understand the language Robbie was using. It was hard to focus when his body kept moving. His body was pushed to limits that Sportacus had never used before and then beyond them. It was very difficult for his mind to stay aware of what was happening around him.

Then he stopped. He almost collapsed with exhaustion. 

Sportacus leaned over, bracing his hands on his trembling thighs. He was naked. His feet were bleeding. When he looked up, Robbie was there. He was also naked. He had wings sticking out of his back, but that was the only thing that made sense to Sportacus’ movement addled mind.

That was what it took to break someone out of a fairy ring.

“Robbie, what--”

“Lie down, Sportacus.” Robbie wouldn’t look at him. “I’ve got one shot at this so for once in your life you have to let someone else be the hero and take charge.”

Lying down was an easy task for Sportacus considering how tired he was. He groaned as he went ungracefully to the ground. He wondered if he would ever get up again after. He laid back and panted as he looked up at the endless nothingness of the trap and tried to not get lost in it all. 

Robbie straddled him and Sportacus used his elbows to push himself up. He felt startled, but instantly understood what Robbie was planning. “Robbie, you--”

Robbie pushed him back down with ease. “You couldn’t fight me if you wanted to. It was either going to be them or me. They would have you for eternity. With me, well, at least it will only be this once.” Robbie grimaced, still avoiding eye contact.

“But,” Sportacus licked his dry lips. “How can you bare it?”

A startled, bitter laugh spilled from Robbie and he finally met Sportacus’ eyes. “Don’t try to comfort me through this. You’re rather awful at it.” Robbie reached behind him and took his cock into hand. “I’m trying to save you,” he whispered.

There was still movement and voices all around them. The song ringing in his head and tempting him to get up and dance as the calls of the others drifted along with the melody. Sportacus couldn’t understand what was being said. Robbie apparently could. “Use your hands on me,” he ordered. Robbie looked ashamed that he was already sprouting an arousal.

Sportacus reached forward and gripped him. His palms were sweaty as he pumped Robbie with clumsy motions. His awkward strokes were bringing little pleasure to Robbie. “Is this how you touch yourself?” Robbie sniped.

“I don’t normally touch myself in the middle of a ring with onlookers. Sorry I’m not very skilled at this moment, but my body feels like it’s been doing backflips for months without any apples.” Sportacus snapped, the stress of the situation catching up to him at that moment.

The pained whimper that came from Robbie made Sportacus feel guilty for his temper. He would apologize later, he promised himself, if they made it out of the situation. Then he would make amends for his words and actions.

Robbie scowled as he spit on his fingers. He reached around and gripped Sportacus. “Let’s just get it over with.” He shuddered as he guided Sportacus to his hole. Their preparation was far from adequate, much too dry and quick, and Robbie’s face was pinched with the effort as he moved slowly. 

With just the bulb of Sportacus’ cock in him, Robbie’s body was clenched fiercely around it, fighting the intrusion. “Wait, Robbie, it’s too much! Don’t hurt yourself to--”

“Shut up, just shut up and let me!” Robbie’s face was flushed with humiliation as the voices around them continued their taunting, lyrical calls.

The tightness around him was maddening, but Sportacus didn’t move. Even if his body was capable of it, he had enough self-control. He continued to lay like a dead fish and waited for Robbie to continue. After a few deep, shaky breaths, Robbie began to push himself further down onto Sportacus. With the length half-way in, Robbie stopped again, his body trembling with the effort. He bent over Sportacus, bracing himself on Sportacus’ sweat-glistening torso for stability. 

Sportacus began opening his mouth but Robbie’s eyes snapped open into a glare. “Don’t,” and Sportacus clicked his teeth down on his words. 

He remained silent, allowing Robbie to continue to degrade himself at his own pace. Sportacus could still feel his blood rushing through his body, trying to bring oxygen to his depraved and overtaxed muscles. His muscles still felt taunt with motion, as though he was ready to continue his dance of eternity. There was a pounding in his ears when the voices spoke. It made his thoughts feel like a haze of smog.

Robbie finally began to move on him, drawing Sportacus back into the reality of the situation. First, Robbie shifted with a shallow roll of his hips that caused them both to groan. Then Robbie’s movements began to sink him deeper down onto Sportacus. He rocked his body down, taking more of Sportacus in him, his wings flickering with either pleasure or pain, Sportacus didn’t know which. 

Sportacus surprised himself by bucking forward, against his will and determination to stay still. Robbie’s body felt more welcoming than he expected. 

He looked up at Robbie’s face to see that he had his own eyes closed, not able to watch the proof of his own corruption. They are still at the mercy of the ominous others. Sportacus could do nothing to protect Robbie, not even from himself, as he began a steady push of up and down. Robbie’s nails scratched at Sportacus’ chest, but the pain was nothing to his already abused body. Sportacus forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch what they both had to suffer through. 

He wished he was disgusted, but the sight of his cock disappearing into Robbie’s backside was overwhelming. His body contrasted drastically with Robbie’s own. His muscles were protruding and obscene while Robbie’s limbs seemed sleek and akin to porcelain, marred only with splotches of red where Robbie’s body flushed with exertion from his movement. 

Sportacus groaned aloud before he could stop himself. He shouldn’t have wanted this, to fuck Robbie like this, but he had always been attracted to the other being. Robbie was something that he wasn’t supposed to want. He was someone he would never be allowed to have. This was not how he was supposed to be with Robbie and now he would never have him again. This would be the only thing Sportacus could ever claim between them. This could only taint anything else that could have been.

His hips moved of their own inclination. He thrust up into Robbie as much as his body would allow, desperate for consummation. Robbie met his rutting with a cry of his own. Sportacus longed to roll over, pin Robbie down, and really push himself into Robbie. He wanted to crush the yielding body beneath his own, take Robbie until he was begging, split him apart until he could only feel whole with Sportacus in him, and take everything that Robbie had and offer him everything in return. But he was unable to seize what he wanted. 

He could only take what Robbie gave him and concentrate on the pleasure. Sportacus could chase after his relief with small rocking of his hips and nothing more. Just as it began to seem like Sportacus would never be able to reach his peak, he spilled. His hips continued to jerk, small spasms moving him, as he spent himself completely into the hot body over him.

Robbie bit into his bottom lip to draw blood as he shifted his balance onto one hand. His other hand pumped himself furiously until he released his lip to roughly cry out. Sportacus felt a splash of warmth mixing in with the pool of sweat on his upper body.

When Robbie’s sense returned to him, he moved so that Sportacus’ softening cock slid out of him, slicked with his own mess. Robbie’s shoulders and sides were heaving, sweat dripping from his face as he slumped onto his hip. Sportacus was aware that neither of them were at their best now. He wondered if that was enough to save him from the entrapment or if there was more that would be demanded of them.

“Robbie--” Sportacus couldn’t think of any words of support.

“I would rather not discuss it, if you don’t mind.” Robbie’s voice was tight. He glared at the nothingness around them. “Are you satisfied now? I have done as you wanted.”

Sportacus closed his eyes to the sudden blinding light. Then he opened them to stare up into the forest. He was wearing his clothes but his body was still tight with tension and pain. He sat up slowly. It was dark and he could make out a few glittering stars amongst the breaks of the trees’ tops.

Robbie was already leaning against a tree to pull himself up onto his feet. His wings weren’t visible anymore. “I hope you can avoid falling into anymore fairy rings on your way to your airship. I think it’s still today, although it might now be tomorrow.” Robbie’s legs were trembling as they supported his weight. “The brats will be worried about you nonetheless. I had to yell at them all to leave your rescue to me before I could start. You should probably let them know you’re okay once the sun’s up, but I would try to restrain yourself from too many flips.”

“Robbie,” Sportacus licked his lips. He didn’t know what he could possibly say.

“From now on, we keep the children out of the woods. And I meant it before; we don’t discuss this, ever.” Robbie was already making his way out of the forest.

Sportacus cleared his throat and called out. “Thank you, Robbie, for--,” he considered his words carefully, “—for saving my life.” The words felt trivial but he spoke them with all the sincerity he could summon.

Robbie stopped for a moment. Then he continued walking as if Sportacus hadn’t said anything at all.

The silence that lingered in the forest made Sportacus uncomfortable and he began the hard task of returning onto his feet and making the trek home. When he reached the edge of the woods, he called out for his airship and the ladder. When he was back in the safety of his home, he collapsed with an apple and a bottle of water. He didn’t allow himself to think of the possessiveness he was feeling over Robbie. He had no right to the other man. What he had been given had not been his to take.

He began to feel a knot of doubt take shape in his gut. How would he continue the next day? How was he meant to act like none of that had happened between himself and Robbie the next time they met? Could he be able to comfort the children while he still felt shaken up? How was Robbie feeling?

Sportacus didn’t have the answers. He didn’t know what the future would entail. With his apple and water finished, he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes and he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my first fic for this fandom is this angsty. I do have other fics planned and they aren't as upsetting so hopefully I will get around to writing those.
> 
> In the meanwhile, feel free to say hi/yell at me over at [my tumblr.](http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
